Dark side of the light
by mrsoriginal87
Summary: Caroline has lost her mom, but that's not the only thing she lost. Is she still able to be saved even with the help of the last person they wanted to call. Rated M for potential future chapters...
1. Chapter 1

******I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD RELATED JUST MY OWN STUFF*******

****

**~*~*HEY EVERYONE I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER STORY WELL POTENTIAL STORY. I KEEP GETTING A LOT OF RANDOM IDEAS AND FIGURED MAYBE IT WOULD BE A GOLD IDEA TO SHARE THEM WITH YOU GUYS :) SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT*~*~**

****

**PROLOGUE: THE MOMENT IT ALL CAME CRASHING DOWN**

It was raining today, which Caroline really wasn't too surprised about. Mystic Falls was probably the least predictable town in the world in every aspect right down to the weather. Almost everyone that comes from this town is cursed, well everyone except for Caroline's mom, Liz. She has never been affected the way everyone else has by the supernatural and Caroline was grateful for that. Her mom lead a perfectly normal life next to her perfectly abnormal vampire daughter. That was up until a month ago when she was told she had stage five brain cancer. It was a blow that no one was prepared for and no one could do anything to help. Vampire blood wouldn't cure the cancer and there weren't any spells to fix this, though Caroline was sure that if Bonnie were still here she would have found a way to save Liz. Instead, the citizens of Mystic Falls were burying the beloved sheriff today.

Caroline sat at the foot of her mother's vacant bed in her black funeral dress, she held her mom's crucifix necklace tightly in her hand as she let the tears fall freely. Stefan stood in the door way unsure of how to approach. Since Liz passed Caroline had shut everyone out, ignoring phone calls from everyone, including the big bad in New Orleans. She only spoke to people when she had to which was only about her mother's funeral arrangements so her outlook of socializing has diminished. Damon came up behind his little brother and shook his head mumbling something about idiot.

"we have to get going blondIe" Damon said standing in front of Caroline looking at the necklace in her hands.

"I'm not ready for this"caroline said between sobs, her body shaking with eaching in take of air

"no one is ever ready to let go of someone they love but you're about to miss your chance" Damon said trying to prove his point

"Come on Care we are all here for you"Stefan said "Elena is already there with Matt and Jeremy. Alaric couldn't come since everyone believes he is dead and I couldn't get ahold of Tyler. Im sorry Care."

"its ok Stefan thank you for what you've done, I just need a minute and I'll be out" Caroline said smiling bravely upbeat the Salvatore brothers even though she knew that the saw right through it.

"Ok we're right outside of the house" Stefan said with a small reassuring smile

Caroline stood up after clipping her mom's necklace on and walked over to the desk. She sat at it and pulled the drawer open knowing exactly what her paranoid mother kept in there. Low and behold, a perfectly carved white oak stake. No one knew she had it. This is what it had come down to for her. Liz was the only thing holding Caroline to her humanity, and though she knew one day she would need a New anchor, Caroline never expected her mom would be ripped from her this soon. She thought about just leaving, walking away from the life she knew...maybe go to Klaus and take him up on his offer. But that was squashed when she remembered Klaus and Hayley were now a happy little family, baby and all. Her next thought was to turn it off. Elena had told her how relieving it was, how free she felt. Maybe that would be better than death. Only one way to find out.

__

_CLICK_. Wow that was easier than she thought it would be, no effort really and now things were...well...great. She opened her eyes with a new view on everything. Caroline looked down and took in the dress she was wearing. Oh god, Elena must have dressed her because this outfit was dull as dishwasher. Caroline turned and left the room going to her bedroom and raiding the closet. Elena was on the right path with the black but she needed something less motherly and more free like she felt. Finally, she landed on a black lace mini dress that she approved of, making a note to go get better clothes. Caroline quickly switched clothes and switched to a black pair of pumps. She rustled up her hair a bit and threw on some red lipstick before grabbing er purse, phone and keys she headed to the door spotting a leather jacket that must be Damon's. Matched her outfit perfectly she thought as she grabbed it on the way out. Caroline's only objective was to get the hell out of dodge, or Virginia in her case. To do that she would have to convince the Salvatores that she was ok, which would be rough with her outfit change. She opened the door to see them both standing there, both jaws hitting the ground when they saw her.

"Uhh...Blondie, I think maybe you should go with the other dress, and everything else"Damon said as Stefan elbowed him for his forward behavior

"Well"Caroline said clearing her throat trying to put on the sweet persona "I spilled something on the other one and this was the only other not cheery dress I own so its going to have to do."

"Ok well we will drive you there Care"Stefan said with a small smile trying to console his friend

"Actually I think I would rather drive myself, clear my head a little"Caroline said in her best Miss Mystic falls voice

"Oh ok sure"Stefan said buying into it right away, but Damon looked at her with a lifted brow.

"what Damon just say it"Caroline snapped at the eldest Salvatore

"You look different"Damon said bluntly

_Shit. _

"Maybe it is because I just lost my mother, Damon. But I don't expect a person like you to understand a trivial human fault such as grief."Caroline said with a sharpness that could slice you open. "I'll see you two there" she said looking between them once more before getting in her car and pulling off. Again, much easier than she thought.

The calls didn't start coming until half an hour later when her mother's service was underway. She ignored the first calls from Elena and Matt. Then Stefan and Jeremy. Damon left a rude message before calling back. This time she answered just for the fun of it.

"Don't you have your brother's ex girlfriend to stalk?" Caroline asked with a smirk as she was coming to the next city sign.

"Don't you have a mother to bury?" Damon asked immediately followed by her friends in the background yelling at him.

"Im pretty sure that the funeral will go on flawlessly without me there"Caroline said not minding Damon's low blow. Caroline with emotions would never think to do anything like this.

"Caroline what's going on"Elena asked worry deep in her voice "Do you need me to come get you?"

"No Elena"Caroline said flat out with a laugh "save your false hero bullshit for one of your Salvatores because I see right through it. There is no way that you can make this situation about you. What you can do is tell your little lap dogs and all the other Mystic Falls losers to leave me the hell alone"

"what's wrong with you"Elena asked, you could hear the hurt in her voice, it made Caroline smile

"Actually for once Elena"Caroline said "Absolutely nothing is wrong and I want you to know you were right about one thing"

"what?"Elena asked trying to figure out what was out of place with her best friend

"Turning it off is so much easier"caroline said simply

"Care you didn't" Stefan was heard saying in the background

"yes I did and I am better off now leave me the hell alone"Caroline said hanging up and throwing the phone next to her

For a while Caroline drove in refreshing silence until she spotted a nice looking hotel. She pulled in and got herself a room. Once inside Caroline raided the mini bar and jumped on the bed grabbing her phone. She frowned when she seen she had fourteen new messages. She looked through the names, mostly Stefan and Elena, one or two from Matt and Damon. The most recent one she didn't expect so soon, the Mystic Falls scooby gang must have been desperate. It was from the big bad hybrid himself. She hesitated before opening it.

****

**Caroline I am sorry for your loss. Damon called me. I know. We'll be seeing each other soon. **

Caroline crushed the phone in her hand knowing he could track her that way. Of course they would use him against her. He could probably be the only one to get her humanity back. If he couldn't persuade her he could compel her. That's something Caroline wast willing to deal with. She grabbed her things, compelled a new car and headed to the airport.

****

******PLEASE REVIEW******


	2. Chapter 2

******I DO NOT OWN TVD CHARACTERS OR PLOTS JUST MY OWN STUFF******

**~*~HELLO EVERYONE! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AS ALWAYS IT IS HUMBLING THAT YOU ENJOY MY WORK AND PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS BECAUSE AS YOU MAY KNOW I DO USE THEM :) PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW THIS NEXT CHAPTER~*~**

**CHAPTER 1: PARTNER IN CRIME **

There have been many times in the life of Caroline Forbes that she had been underestimated. Constantly through school, through her friendships, her relationships. But not this time. This time Caroline had a well formulated plan and no one, not even the originals could predict her neck move. She had been in Chicago for a day now on a mission to fulfill the first part of her escape plan, Caroline wasn't stupid, she knew with Klaus looking for her now it wouldnt be easy. She know that she would need help, someone that Klaus never got the chance to meet. Someone he wouldn't think to seek out. She smirked as she made her way through the busy bar. The night life here was much like any other big city, it thrived. Caroline had no problem finding easy food it was around every corner.

Caroline made her way to the bar and ordered a drink, as she waited she took a look around the bar and sized everyone up. Lots of weak little humans, couple werewolves, couple vampires and maybe three witches. She smirked when she spotted the specific vampire she was looking for. In the dim lit corner booth sat her target, girls on each side of him. Caroline grabbed her drink and sauntered over to the booth with a wicked smile gracing her porcelain features. The women were doing an excellent job distracting her prey that she was unnoticed untol she chose to speak up.

"Well I see your search for a new life is going according to plan"Caroline said with a sarcastic tone and laugh earning the attention of the three patrons in front of her

"Well I'll be dawned"The man said in his heavy English accent

"Technically we both are"She said smirking at him

"what are you doing here gorgeous?""He asked smiling up at the blonde power house in front of him "Not that I'm complaining"

"well Enzo"Caroline said "How about you send the whores away so the adults can chat?"

"Excuse me?"The redhead screeched moving to get up before Enzo grabbed her arm holding her back

"Let me suggest you reconsider for the sake of your life" Enzo said compelling the girl "Now take your friend and leave"

The girl nodded blankly and grabbed her friend pulling the confused girl away with her.

"Now darling what has brought you all the way out here"Enzo asked as Caroline sat next to him and sipped on her vodka.

"Well I'm hoping I haven't made a mistake coming to you it would be unfortunate having to kill you."Caroline said plain as day

Enzo knew something was up but took a liking to this particular blonde back in Mystic Falls.

"Well I'm listening..." He said drinking his own bourbon.

"Well to make a long story short my life fell apart, my mom died, so I shut off my humanity"Caroline said with a blank expression , that was it Enzo thought before she continued "Well anyway I am fine but the Mystic Falls morons don't agree with my lifestyle choice. So much so that they happened to contact the one person who could make me turn it back on."

"Darling no one could make you turn it back on but you."Enzo said sure of that, Caroline smirked, for an older vampire he doesn't have much knowledge of the Mikaelsons.

"That's where you're wrong Enzo"Caroline said "They called Klaus Mikaelson on me."

"Mikaelson as in the original family Mikaelsons?" Enzo asked raising his eyebrows

"As in the original hybrid himself"Caroline said smirking and nodding

"How could they use him against you"Enzo asked amazed a bit that the Mystic Falls gang knew the original family

"Another long story short, they came to town for Elena and Klaus ended up taking a liking to me that turned into him falling in love with me." Caroline said so casually "He kinda made one of those I'm your last love speeches and all."

"Wow"Enzo said laughing "You're in a bit of a pickle aren't you gorgeous?"

"Yea a bit"Caroline said smiling at him and finishing her drink before talking again "I was hoping you could help me run. He knows everyone but you. By the tme anyone thinks of you we could be long gone."

"you want me to hide you from a crazy homicidal original that happens to be madly in love with you and most likely looking for you as we sit here"Enzo said all in one breath "Did I get it all?"

"yep"Caroline said casually while looking him right in the face while he paused for a few seconds

"Okay"Enzo said almost as casually

Caroline smiled and hugged him quick "I knew I could count on you"

"So you really turned it off?"Enzo said shaking his head "Never thought you'd be able to do it"

"Well surprise!" she said sarcastically "Can we go, I need to get out of the country as son as possible."

"You think its that serious"enzo asked standing with her

"He's probably half way here by now"Caroline said looking around paranoid

"Well then where to?"Enzo asked as he put his hand on the small of her back and walked with her

"To your place to get what ever you need for an extended vacation"caroline said unlocking her car and getting in as Enzo got in the passenger seat "And then we are off to the airport"

Enzo smirked as he leaned back in the seat "and I'm assuming you know where I live"

"of course"Caroline said with a chuckle "I am a master of stalking recently"

Enzo laughed as he took in the blonde next to him, she still looked the same as she did with her emotions on. Only now she seemed free, how bad could this really turn out.

Once they were done at his apartment they did as she said and headed right to the airport. Caroline pulled into the underground parking area to try to hide the car. She felt a little better when they were parked when she got out she immediately started going over the plan. Caroline made it a point to look around first make sure she didn't see any familiar faces. Once it was clear she began.

"Ok"caroline said as Enzo walked next to her carrying their luggage "We get on the plane that takes us the furthest and go whenever we choose from there" Caroline was interrupted by the thud next to her. She looked down to see Enzo laying there with a broken neck and Klaus standing over him.

"Hello sweetheart, change of plans." Klaus said with a smirk as he grabbed her before she could take off, not that he couldn't catch her. he'd just found himself tired of chasing, he had his prize now.

******PLEASE REVIEW *******


	3. Chapter 3

. *** WOW, SO IT'S BEEN A WHILE! SORRY, I SUCK I KNOW. WELL ACTUALLY WINDOWS 10 SUCKS FOR CRASHING MY LAPTOP, WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS... THE LIST OF THINGS THAT SUCKS GOES ON. HOPEFULLY FOR YOU, THIS UPDATE WILL NOT MAKE THE LIST. LOL! THANKS FOR THE LOYAL SUPPORT. PLEASE REVIEW XOXO***

CHAPTER 3: I'VE GOT SINNING ON MY MIND

"Seriously?!" Caroline yelled at the hybrid as she struggled in his hold "you can let me go now. I mean unless all of this grinding is foreplay. Then I'm game" she smiled up at Klaus seductively as she rubbed herself purposely against him.

"as much as I would love another go sweetheart"Klaus whispered, his accent thick and heavy "I think I'll take a rain check for when you turn it back on. Speaking of..."

"I thought you of all people I could trust to let me make my own choices. Didn't you tell me that the scooby gang held me back? But suddenly Damon Salvatore, my human days abuser which makes it that much better FYI, calls you and you come running. Did you consider maybe I like myself more like this. Conscious free, pain free." Caroline mumbled the last part as if she were trying to push off memories that could trigger her emotions.

"I know you Caroline" Klaus said loosening his grip so he could gently guide her face up to look him in the eye. "one day you will want to turn it back on. By that point, how many more will you have slaughtered? How much more harm could you do? That would eat you alive when you come back to me. I honestly don't know if you would recover."

"yea, well that's not your decision to make. Or anyone else's for that matter. All I wanted was a year. One year to feel nothing then I'd turn it back on and deal with life. But even at my lowest point, no one could put my needs first. Not even you Klaus." that was what finally broke him. He couldn't deny her anymore. He refused to be put in the same category as the mystic falls morons when it came to the woman he loves.

"fine"Klaus said after a moment of them glaring at one another, challenging each other as they always did.

"Fine?"Caroline said with her eyebrows raised "fine? Just like that?... Ok... I'll bite. What are your xonso) conditions Oh mighty one?"

Klaus laughed wholeheartedly at the girl that stole his heart.

"you know me so well love" Klaus said "regardless of what you say you are well aware that I respect you and your choices. In my eyes you are not first. You are it. That only thing I see. So you can understand that if you decide to live a reckless lifestyle I am a bit worried."

Caroline struggled to not cave at his admission "what worries you"

"I'm worried you will get hurt or worse." Klaus said honestly

"well I appreciate your concern but I can take care of myself" Caroline said

"I believe you sweetheart but I'd still prefer to have you close to me " Klaus said with a smirk

" how close are you talking? " Caroline asked shaking her head knowing where he was going with this

" you'll come back to new Orleans with me of course" Klaus said "then when you decide to turn it back on, you can choose to stay or go on your way. But I would hope you stay."

"I might as well go back to mystic falls and be controlled by them" Caroline said with a scoff

"do you really think so low of me still?" Klaus asked looking disappointed

"honestly since you rocked my world in the woods, no I don't think so low of you. I was probably falling in love with you" Caroline blurted out without regret, she heard Klaus' heart beat pick up at her honesty "don't get too excited. When I turn it back on I'll hate myself too much to love anyone else. I've already killed at least a dozen innocents and a couple that no one would miss."

"just agree to this so that we can avoid anymore conflict. The compound in the French Quarter is huge. You'll have your own bedroom in my wing. "Klaus said peaking Caroline's interest." I don't want anything from you, only to protect you."

"and you won't try to trigger my emotions or compel me?" Caroline asked with a serious glare, like she expected it.

"I'll keep my distance until you come around. But I would love the opportunity to show you around." Klaus said with his trademark smirk

Caroline thought about it for a moment. She was on her own with no idea on where to even start. Klaus was obviously still in love with her. That was both bad and good. Good because he offered her opportunity, security. Maybe even some hot hybrid sex if she played him the right way. Bad because he cared too much. He would do anything to save her both physically and mentally. He could be a buzz kill. But, how many other offers like this has she received. Nevermind.

"ok, fine. I'll come with you" Caroline said sounding a bit defeated. "but you have to keep your crazy family away from me. I heard about the wolf whore and baby. Will I be rooming with your girlfriend?" she shot him a sarcastic look

"nice try love, but your mind games won't work with me"Klaus said noticing how she was trying to piss him off "Haley is not my girlfriend, just a product of a drunken one night stand. I have no feelings for her whatsoever. My daughter on the other hand is off limits until your humanity is back. And I doubt you'll want to room with Haley since I had a witch curse her to remain in her wolf form"

Caroline smirked and nodded in approval. "nice" she said simply "when do we leave?"

"no time like the present sweetheart" Klaus said with a smirk holding his head out for Caroline, which she took... Willingly. Surprising the hell out of Klaus.

"shall we call your friends and let them know of our arrangement?"Klaus asked as he led Caroline to his black Sportscar

"what friends?" Caroline asked him before turning and getting in the passenger seat.

Klaus smirked before moving around to the drivers side. He never imagined she would agree to this. Now that he has her, he will never let her go.

***PLEASE REVIEW***


End file.
